Quickarrow
"Super-speed, mate. Google it." '' ' - Quickarrow''' History Quickarrow is an anti-hero. He tends to be helpful, but his childish and chaotic nature may get him in trouble, at times. He is a metamutant, and is commonly seen running around towns at super-speed, listening to music on his Walkman. Childhood Peter Aaron Taylor-Johnson had a rather odd childhood. Due to his father being affably evil, and his ethnicity, Peter's father tried to teach him to do the right thing, his ways were ethical and had moral, but many people thought his ways were wrong. This made Peter mad. Although he knew he couldn't attack them. His father taught him good, so Peter tried to ignore it. However, his father got assassinated, and he had to live on his own. Take care of himself, and also entertain himself. Meeting the Pack One day, while practicing his powers and getting faster, Peter noticed that due to him stealing food and new clothing, the police were driving out for Peter. Peter easily out-ran the police, but he accidentally ran into a tree and was sent flying into a lake. Naru saved him, and then Zener shielded him and dried him. He was pleased to be helped. Then, he managed to run away, and he's liked Zener and her siblings and friends ever since. Powers and Abilities Superhuman Speed: Peter has the ability to go to superhuman speed. When he was 8, he could go up to Mach 10 speeds. At age 5, he could go to the speed of sound. Peter himself believes that when he gets older, he gets faster. He has sufficient energy reserves that enables him to run at this average speed for an unknown amount of hours before reducing his speed to replenish his body's store of energy. He uses this to accomplish great feats, such as dodging sentry and machine gun bullets at point blank, and plucking bullets out of the air. He has also grabbed an arrow from a standing start. He is able to run across the Atlantic Ocean and to oversea continents without having to stop, run up the sides of buildings effortlessly, and also seems able to use some type of energy, comparing it to "his father's power". Improved Thermal Homeostasis: Quickarrow can resist the side effects of traveling at these speeds such as friction, reduced oxygen, and kinetic impact. There seems to be no limit to his speed, so he may be immune to these effects. Blue Aura: Whenever he's running, a blue trail is behind him. This trail can be wrapped around him, but is invisible to most. This is why he can run through fire and not be burnt, as the aura protects him. The aura also grants him accelerated healing and oxygen. This, along with his increased metabolism, allows him to have a healing factor. He could take multiple machine-gun rounds, but almost heal instantly. ''Possible ''Immortality: If he were to take ''too ''much damage, he'd go into a state of self-imposed hibernation, in which he falls down, looking as he is dead. Depending on how much damage is taken, it'd take from a week to 1 year for him to heal. He can NOT regrow limbs however, but he can regrow organs. Increased Physical Body and Metabolism: Peter's body is adapted towards the rigors of high-speed running. His cardiovascular and respiratory systems are many times more efficient than those of a normal human being. He metabolizes an estimated 95% of the caloric energy content of foodstuffs (normal humans use about 25%). The chemical processes of Quickarrow's musculature are so highly enhanced that his body does not generate fatigue poisons, the normal by-products of locomotion, which force the body to rest. Rather, his body constantly expels waste products during his accelerated respiration through exhalation. His joints are smoother and lubricated more efficiently than those of a normal human being. His tendons have the tensile strength of spring steel. His bones contain unknown materials significantly more durable than calcium to withstand the dynamic shocks of his feet touching the ground at speeds a human could never achieve or withstand. Peter's practical reaction time is several times faster than a normal human's and the speed at which his brain processes information is heightened to a level commensurate with his bodily speed, enabling him to perceive his surroundings while traveling at high velocities. Quickarrow's lachrymose is more viscous than normal, thus preventing rapid evaporation and replenishment of surface fluids on his eyeballs under the influence of high wind velocity to occlude his vision. Quickarrow has a hyper-accelerated metabolic rate, enhancing his physicality and ability to move and act while also making him less able to be stunned by attacks to injury, as he quickly recovered from the pain of being shot in the arm and could still act as if he were not injured. Superhuman Reflexes: Quickarrow's increased speed also augmented his reaction time, allowing him to react to danger and events much faster than a normal human. His reflexes are so fast that they even allow him to catch bullets in mid-air. As a result, Peter's tends to see the world around him as if it were in slow motion, especially when he is moving at super speed. Molecular Acceleration/Destabilization: Through the course of his life as a mutant, his super speed has granted him numerous abilities. One of the very peculiar ones was being able to vibrate his molecular structure at high speeds. He has demonstrated the full effect which enables him to destabilize atomic matter by accelerating its molecules often causing it to fall apart or explode usually by touching it. He can also turn intangible, which he can use to phase through solid objects. Abilities Photographic Memory: Peter has a true ''Photographic Memory, ; that is, he can permanently remember everything he has ever read, seen or heard. '''Quick Intellect': Peter is able to think at great speeds, contrary to his impulsiveness. Because Quickarrow has a high speed of perception, telepaths often have difficulty using their abilities against him. * Archery: Peter is a marksman of incredible accuracy. He is extremely adept at the use of the bow and arrow. He is able to hit the bulls-eye of a standard target from 200 meters away. * Marksmenship: Peter isn't just a master archer, he's a master marksman with various other weapons. He has used firearms, balls, knives and other various weapons and fired them with amazing accuracy. Relationships Zener Nikita Leah MC Wiffen: He is still thankful to Zener and her friends for saving him. Peter appreciates Zener, and Peter may or may not have a crush on Zener. [WIP] Category:Metamutants